A display device (FPD) such as an organic EL display device includes a constituent member such as an organic EL element, and a display device such as a liquid crystal display device includes a constituent member such as a liquid crystal cell. An organic EL compound and a liquid crystal compound which are used in the constituent members are organic matters, and therefore have a problem of deterioration by an ultraviolet ray (UV). Under the circumstances, measures such as adding a UV absorbent to (i) a protective film of a polarizing plate or (ii) a phase difference plate which are used in the display devices. Meanwhile, the display devices are demanded to be thinner and lighter in weight, and accordingly a polarizing plate having no protective film is demanded.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a phase difference film (optically anisotropic layer) made of a polymerizable liquid crystal compound having a UV absorption property.